L'île des immortels
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Ils vivent en ayant vu tous ceux qu'ils aimaient partir. Mais tandis que l'un cherche la mort sans la trouver, l'autre s'accroche à tout ce qu'il croit lui rester... Forcément que cela ferait des étincelles.
1. Dire adieu

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Ce texte ****a été écrit pour la 108ème Nuit du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir du thème "Adieu" (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je suis gentille, promis)**

**Et... Bah voilà, comme je suis incapable de me tenir à mes bonnes résolutions, ça a bien l'air parti pour être une histoire complète. Parce que le POV de l'autre personnage arrive avec le thème suivant et que je suis certaine que ça mériterait une suite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Dire adieu**

**.**

**.**

Du point de vue de Harry, dire adieu était une des choses les plus difficiles à faire, surtout quand il s'agissait de personnes qui nous étaient chères. Il préférait dire au revoir, même s'il s'agissait parfois d'un mensonge. La souffrance était moins lourde à supporter.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de bandages invisibles qui maintenait son cœur si souvent malmené et brisé par la mort de ses proches en un seul morceau. Ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, leurs enfants… Il les avait tous vu partir avant lui. Mais son corps refusait de mourir. Pas de vieillir, non, ses traits fripés, ses articulations douloureuses, ses cheveux blancs et son âme usée en était la preuve.

Les gens avaient commencé à murmurer, à chuchoter autour de lui. Les rumeurs s'étaient répandues sur son compte, comme quoi il aurait à son tour créé la Pierre Philosophale. Cependant, c'était faux, mais qui l'aurait écouté ? Il n'avait plus personne, la Mort les avait tous pris dans son étreinte glacé. L'unique raison de sa survie, à sa grande horreur, était le fait qu'il soit le maître de la Mort. Il avait tout essayé, tout, mais à chaque fois, ses tentatives pour rejoindre sa famille et ses amis se soldaient par un échec qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Alors il avait essayé autre chose, une dernière fois. Il était passé à travers l'Arche.

Il comprit que la Mort se jouait encore de lui en arrivant dans un monde différent du sien, sans sorciers et pratiquement recouvert d'eau. Il avait peut-être rassemblé les trois Reliques, mais cela avait été une erreur, une erreur terrible qu'il regrettait.

Il traîna son corps de vieillard par monts et par vaux, espérant à chaque fois finir par rejoindre ceux qui devaient l'attendre. Il ne leur avait pas dit adieu, songeant toujours qu'il finirait par les retrouver. Sa Ginny lui manquait pour le réchauffer du feu qu'elle avait en elle. Ses enfants lui auraient rendu son sourire depuis si longtemps, comme ses petits-enfants. Hermione aurait cherché une solution, Ron aurait plaisanté et lui aurait changé les idées… Mais ils n'étaient plus qu'os et poussière.

Il finit par s'installer sur une île comme les autres, s'éloignant de tous en habitant dans les montagnes. Sa vieille baguette lui servait encore, amie fidèle qui ne semblait pas prête de le lâcher. Son corps avait cessé de vieillir, comme si la Mort voulait lui éviter l'humiliation de devenir de plus en plus impotent sous les ravages du temps. Il était devenu grincheux et taciturne, peu sociable. Les gens qui au départ venaient savoir comment il se portait avaient bien vite cessé de lui rendre visite.

Il était seul et c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas besoin une fois de plus de recoller son cœur en morceaux.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il regardait la vallée qui s'étendait à ses pieds sur un banc assemblé par ses soins, un oiseau azur et or se posa sur le toit de sa petite cabane. Harry sentit son ventre se serrer alors qu'il lui faisait penser à Fumseck, qu'il n'avait plus jamais revu depuis la mort de Dumbledore. L'animal semblait mélancolique et inquiet en le regardant. Le vieil homme sourit alors tristement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas sûr pour quelqu'un de votre âge de vivre tout seul, yoi, déclara l'oiseau.

La bouche du sorcier se décrocha alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. Il cligna des yeux, pinçant sa peau marquée par les années pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le piaf parlait ?! Bon sang, qu'était-ce encore que cela ? Il n'avait pas bu, pourtant. Même si ça le démangeait souvent de boire pour oublier la peine en lui et ses souvenirs trop douloureux. La remarque sur son âge l'énerva néanmoins. Il détestait sa vieillesse sans fin, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

\- Dégage avant que je ne te transforme en brochettes, grogna-t-il avec le poing levé.

Il se trouvait idiot à parler ainsi au phénix. Néanmoins, il songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un de ces Fruits du Démon dont il avait entendu parler en voyageant quand l'animal sauta du toit, se transformant avant de se réceptionner sur des pieds bien humains au sol. En fait, il avait pris l'apparence d'un homme blond avec des lunettes. Et derrière les verres, le même regard que le sien. Détruit, éteint, désespéré. Celui de quelqu'un qui voulait rejoindre ses morts mais qui n'y arrivait pas.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien qui vous retient ici bas, remarqua le sorcier, essayant de comprendre ce qu'était son vis-à-vis sans poser de questions.

Puis, si ça n'était qu'une illusion offerte par son esprit, il ferait avec. Sa folie lui tiendrait compagnie. Néanmoins, l'homme-oiseau sursauta violemment, avant de plisser ses yeux bleus et de reculer d'un pas. Hum, le gosse avait quand même l'air bien réel. Ou son cerveau avait réellement décidé de lui faire faux bond, après son agilité et son adresse.

\- Comment… ?

Harry souffla, tapant sa canne contre le sol, creusant un impact dans la terre meuble. Il se sentait bizarrement agacé par l'étonnement de l'inconnu. Ah les jeunes, à croire qu'on ne pouvait pas lire sur leur visage ce qu'ils ressentaient !

\- Tes yeux me disent tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, gamin. Tu es brisé et tu n'as plus rien. Alors pourquoi tu restes ?

\- C'est lâche d'abandonner la vie, yoi, répliqua avec amertume le blond, qui s'assit pourtant dans l'herbe humide en face de lui.

\- Il faut du courage pour rejoindre ceux que l'on aime, rétorqua Harry.

Et beaucoup de chance, songea le sorcier avec tristesse et lassitude. À croire que la bonne fortune avait dédaigné son berceau à sa naissance et que seule la poisse l'avait béni. Il soupira, se relevant en s'appuyant sur sa canne, puis se dirigea vers sa porte.

\- Allez, dégage et meurs pour les rejoindre, petit. Tu perds ton temps à t'accrocher à la vie s'il n'y a plus rien pour te retenir.

\- Vous êtes sinistre, yoi. La vie a toujours quelque chose à offrir, souffla l'inconnu. Et je ne suis pas un gamin, yoi !

Il y avait de la vexation qui transparaissait dans sa voix, mais l'ermite ne répliqua rien, amer. Pour lui, seule la Mort avait encore quelque chose à lui offrir. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à reposer en paix, loin de ses douleurs articulaires et du gouffre émotionnel dans son cœur. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa cabane quand l'homme-oiseau ouvrit encore son bec.

\- Vous savez, je suis médecin… Je pourrais vous examiner, on dirait que vos articulations vous font souffrir, yoi. À votre âge, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Harry se retourna, exaspéré, pointant sa canne dans le torse du blond qui se raidit. Ce dernier mit instinctivement la main à sa hanche, par-dessus le foulard qui lui servait de ceinture, comme pour sortir une arme. L'ancien Auror eut un rire sans joie. L'homme avait combattu et comme lui, avait survécu. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il avait autant de candeur qu'un oisillon tombé du nid. S'il avait voulu des soins, il serait redescendu parmi les humains.

\- Monsieur est surtout un guerrier. Je ne veux pas de tes soins, je veux simplement que l'on me fiche la paix ! Dégage, le piaf, ou tu finiras dans mon assiette !

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant néanmoins un petit rire amusé, au grand étonnement du sorcier qui le fixa avec méfiance. Ce dernier souleva sa canne dans les airs, le menaçant d'une voix grave.

\- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !

Le plus jeune se releva, époussetant son pantalon. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il parte. Il avait bien trop côtoyé les médecins avec son boulot pour les apprécier. La plupart du temps, il avait envie de leur enfoncer leur stéthoscope bien profond.

\- Je reviendrais, pépé, yoi. Hors de question que je vous laisse vous bousiller la santé. Vous avez la chance de vivre, essayons de vous maintenir en forme, yoi ! insista le blond.

Harry lui fit un doigt et claqua la porte, hors de lui. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait pas de chance de vivre encore, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'expliquer pourquoi à ce jeune blanc-bec. S'il revenait, il l'accueillerait à coup de canne. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie, pas d'aide, il voulait qu'on le laisse décrépir en paix ! Avec un peu de chance, la Mort finirait par se lasser de ce petit jeu.

\- À plus ! lança le blond à travers la porte.

\- Adieu, oui ! Ne remets plus les pieds ici ou je te déplume pour rembourrer mon oreiller !

Harry détestait dire adieu. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ça ne le dérangeait pas, parce que l'homme était tout bonnement insupportable. Il espérait bien que ses menaces portent ses fruits, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir sa tête de blondinet mal coiffé. En fait, il ressemblerait presque à un ananas, songea-t-il en prenant un morceau de bois et sa baguette, avant de le sculpter avec rage pour faire passer sa colère.

* * *

**Le POV de Marco arrive, sur cette étrange histoire assez imprévue... Une review pour dire votre avis ?**


	2. Couleur menthe à l'eau

**Re !**

**Comme je le disais, voilà le point de vue de Marco sur cette première rencontre... J'essayerai de réunir les deux la prochaine fois, mais pour un début, ça me semblait important.**

**Puis, ce chapitre a été écrit aussi pour la 108ème Nuit du Fof, sur le thème "Menthe", en une heure... (sans la correction derrière X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowlings possède Harry Potter et Oda One Piece.**

* * *

**.**

**Couleur menthe à l'eau**

**.**

**.**

Marco éteignit ses flammes alors que la petite fille qu'il soignait le remerciait d'un sourire. Il tenta de le lui rendre, mais en vain. Son cœur était encore trop à vif pour ça. La guerre de vengeance avait engendré toujours plus de morts et il n'avait plus l'envie d'étirer ses lèvres. Son corps avait pleuré toutes les larmes possibles, l'asséchant, et il avait baissé les bras face à cet ennemi trop fort pour lui. Il s'était alors raccroché à tout ce qu'il restait de son père et capitaine : son village natal.

Il croisa son visage fatigué dans le reflet de la fenêtre de son cabinet et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui n'avaient pas connu le peigne depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, aux gestes mécaniques et automatiques.

\- Merci, Marco ! la remercia la mère de l'enfant, ce dernier dans ses bras.

\- De rien, yoi, souffla-t-il.

\- Au fait, vous êtes allé voir le vieil homme de la montagne ? Même s'il est revêche, il ne mérite pas de vivre tout seul là-haut, sans aucune visite...

Ah, l'ermite. Il en entendait parler depuis son arrivée. Les habitants ignoraient jusqu'à son prénom, mais il s'était installé dans les hauteurs et avait envoyé balader quiconque le dérangeait dans sa retraite. L'ancien pirate se fichait un peu de lui, à vrai dire. Il ne faisait pas parti du village. Cependant, sa conscience de médecin éveillait sa curiosité. Le vieil homme vivait dangereusement en s'isolant ainsi, à son âge.

\- Non, mais puisque vous m'y faites penser...

Il pourrait avec un peu de chance se changer les idées, essayer d'oublier tous les morts qui dansaient sous ses paupières comme les ombres angoissantes au-dessous des lit d'enfants, ainsi que le trou dans sa poitrine. Akainu ne l'avait peut-être pas blessé, mais c'était tout comme. Il avait l'impression d'être mort en même temps qu'Ace, que son père, et tous ses frères qui avaient perdu la vie dans les deux guerres successives. Une grande partie de ces défunts relevait de sa faute et ils pesaient sur sa conscience. Jamais il n'avait enterré autant de monde à la fois, quand les corps avaient pu être récupérés.

Il sortit de sa maison et s'éloigna du village, essayant d'éviter les habitants qui voulaient le saluer pour le remercier de ce qu'il faisait pour eux. Mais lui n'oubliait pas qu'il avait échoué à sauver bien plus de monde qu'il n'en soignait. Le visage de certains de ses frères, figés dans la mort, ressurgirent dans sa mémoire et lui amena un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser les images morbides et tout ce qu'elles lui inspiraient, avant de prendre une inspiration et de se changer en phénix pour voler par-dessus les conifères. Même le vol lui donnait envie de pleurer. Son ventre se tordait alors qu'il songeait qu'il ne pourrait plus emmener Ace en balade, que Thatch ne ferait plus de blagues aviaires...

Il trouva finalement la cahute construite par l'ermite sur un pan ensoleillé d'une des petites montagnes verdoyantes qui entourait la vallée. Il se posa sur le toit alors que le vieil homme était assis sur un banc, observant le paysage. Il l'étudia un peu alors qu'il levait la tête vers lui. Son corps fripé s'appuyait sur une canne et ses cheveux blanchis par les années masquaient son front, alors qu'une paire de lunettes dissimulaient deux yeux verts, couleur menthe à l'eau. Il nota les doigts tordus, signe qu'ils avaient été cassé bien des fois, l'index manquant à la main gauche. Il se demanda un instant comment avait vécu l'homme solitaire, avant de s'inquiéter un peu. À son âge, il passerait difficilement l'hiver, aussi haut perché.

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas sûr pour quelqu'un de votre âge de vivre tout seul, yoi, fit-il remarquer.

Il soupira tristement lorsque l'ermite lui intima de dégager, sous peine de finir en brochettes. Comme s'il en avait les capacités ! Il se laissa glisser au sol, reprenant sa forme humaine pour discuter. Il s'apprêtait à se présenter quand le solitaire le sonda de ses yeux menthe, avant de lâcher une phrase qui le surprit et le fit violemment sursauter.

Le vieux savait qu'il avait tout perdu, alors même qu'il n'avait rien dit. Savait-il qui il était et en avait-il tiré cette conclusion affreusement juste ? Il plissa les yeux, reculant d'un pas et devenant méfiant. Il ignorait tout de son vis-à-vis et il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il soit un ancien Marine. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il évoque son passé qu'il tentait de laisser derrière lui.

Sa réponse le soulagea à moitié. Il ignorait que son regard avait pu donner autant d'informations à l'ermite. Pour lui, au contraire, il n'y avait plus rien à lire dedans. Ses orbes bleus étaient aussi vides que son âme lorsqu'il croisait son reflet. Il s'assit dans l'herbe quand le montagnard lui demandait pourquoi il restait. Il songea un instant à ses frères et à son père partis trop tôt. Il connaissait la réponse sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- C'est lâche d'abandonner la vie, yoi.

Il y avait songé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il ne serait pas digne de sa famille s'il baissait aussi facilement les bras. Il ne ferait pas honneur à ceux qui étaient tombés sur le champ de bataille. Alors il tenait bon, vaille que vaille, même si c'était dur.

Le vieil homme lui ordonna de dégager, tout en sous-entendant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il reste en vie. Il s'en offusqua, surtout alors qu'il lui parlais comme à un enfant. Seul son père avait eu ce droit.

\- Vous êtes sinistre, yoi. La vie a toujours quelque chose à offrir. Et je ne suis pas un gamin, yoi !

Il était peut-être même bien plus âgé que l'homme en face de lui qui osait le juger. Même si ça ne se voyait pas, il avait déjà presque un siècle. Son Fruit du Démon lui donnait une longévité bien plus longue, bien trop longue parfois.

L'ermite se leva sans un mot de plus, comme s'il jugeait qu'il perdait son temps à discuter avec lui. Le médecin nota qu'il se déplaçait avec difficulté et, songeant que son aide serait mal prise, tenta tout de même :

\- Vous savez, je suis médecin… Je pourrais vous examiner, on dirait que vos articulations vous font souffrir, yoi. À votre âge, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Il se raidit brusquement quand l'homme se retourna brusquement pour planter sa canne sur son torse. Il dut maîtriser ses pouvoir pour qu'elle ne passe pas au travers et, par automatisme, porta sa main à l'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant son poignard. Le montagnard lui répéta de partir, le menaçant de le bouffer au passage.

Un bref instant, cela lui rappela tellement Thatch qu'il eut un petit rire amusé. Néanmoins, le manque lui retomba dessus et son cœur se serra, comme compressé dans sa poitrine. Il se releva avec un air neutre, dissimulant ses émotions à l'inconnu en époussetant son pantalon. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez ce vieil homme, même si ses habitudes de médecin le poussait à revenir pour des raisons toutes autres.

\- Je reviendrais, pépé, yoi. Hors de question que je vous laisse vous bousiller la santé. Vous avez la chance de vivre, essayons de vous maintenir en forme, yoi !

L'ermita lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'enferma chez lui. Marco le salua une dernière fois, s'attirant une dernière remarque de l'homme par rapport à sa forme animale. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire un peu triste. Mine de rien, les commentaires aviaires du vieux l'amusaient beaucoup, même si elles lui rappelaient des moments joyeux encore trop douloureux à se remémorer.


	3. Recueillement

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voilà enfin la suite qui arrive avec la 109ème Nuit du Fof ! Je rappelle le principe : écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné. Nhésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez des questions !**

**Thème n°1 : Compartiment**

**(Désolé s'il reste des fautes, je repasserai le plus tôt possible)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Recueillement**

**.**

**.**

Harry avait toujours été très soigneux de ses affaires. Quand il était petit, chaque vêtement devait durer le plus longtemps possible. Ses seuls jouets étaient des petits soldats de plomb et il prenait grand soin de ne pas les abîmer pour combler un peu sa solitude dans son placard. Puis il y avait ses lunettes, rafistolées au scotch brun quand Dudley les cassait et qui lui permettaient de voir le monde.

En grandissant, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de prendre soin de ce qui lui était cher. Et même maintenant, alors que sa bicoque semblait sans âme à cause de ses murs nus et de l'absence du moindre effet personnel, lui savait que sous le plancher de sa chambre se trouvait un petit sac cousu de perles, sali par la boue, usé par les années, mais dont le charme qui lui donnait une capacité infinie marchait toujours. Et dans ce petit sac si grand, toute sa vie s'y trouvait, compartimentée selon les années et conservée comme le plus précieux et le plus douloureux des trésors.

Il n'aimait pas l'ouvrir, pourtant, car cela lui rappelait avec violence qu'il restait en vie, que la Mort lui dédaignait sa première et dernière étreinte glacée. Et il semblait qu'elle avait décidé de le tourmenter un peu plus avec ce foutu bon samaritain de docteur qui revenait tous les jours l'emmerder depuis deux semaines.

Quatorze interminables journées que le piaf venait perturber de sa présence et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son opiniâtreté ressemblait beaucoup trop à la sienne pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Il se souvenait de ses enquêtes en tant qu'Auror, il ne lâchait jamais rien tant qu'il n'avait pas résolu l'affaire, ce qui lui avait valu de doux surnoms peu flatteurs comme « pit-bull ». Alors même qu'il n'appréciait guère les chiens, vieux traumatisme dû à la tante Marge.

Harry espérait un peu que le médecin oublie de venir aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé les onze aoûts. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contenir sa magie cette fois si le gamin l'embêtait en plein recueillement.

Il avait sorti pour l'occasion une photo de sa douce Ginny, le papier glacé abîmé par le temps et l'usage. Les coins étaient cornés, le sort qui faisait bouger l'image presque disparu. Mais peu lui importait que la jeune femme vive sur le papier. Il voulait simplement voir son sourire.

Il ferma les rideaux pour masquer le soleil abrutissant d'été, allumant une bougie alors qu'il posait la photo en équilibre sur la table, contre un vase de fleurs de lys qu'aimait sa femme.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, chérie, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée par la tristesse et le manque.

Une boule dans la gorge, il s'assit devant le papier glacé, se repaissant de l'image apaisante du sourire lumineux de son épouse et qui pourtant lui transperçait le cœur de mille épines. Sa main droite vint jouer avec l'alliance à son annulaire alors qu'il retenait à grand-peine ses sanglots. Ginny n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la pleure. Mais elle avait été son pilier, sa lumière, son espoir, sa famille… Chaque jour qui passait sans elle le rendait un peu plus aigri, un peu plus sombre, avec de moins en moins de foi en l'humanité.

Parfois, il croisait son regard dans un miroir et se demandait où était passé le fier Gryffondor, le combattant plein d'espoir qu'il avait été. Puis ses articulations se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, ses doigts tordus laissaient tomber ce qu'il saisissait et il se disait que tout était parti avec sa vieillesse et les siens. Il n'avait plus rien à protéger, plus personne pour qui se battre désormais.

\- Hé le vieux, vous êtes là, yoi ?

La main de Harry se serra alors qu'il se relevait brutalement en saisissant sa canne, la rage côtoyant sa tristesse immense dans son cœur ravagé. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, le bras tremblant, pour se retrouver face au blondinet dont il ignorait toujours le prénom.

\- Dégage, le piaf, j'veux pas te voir ! T'es aussi indésirable qu'un coucou !

Marco plissa les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû continuer à venir alors même que le vieil ermite ne semblait pas vouloir de sa présence. Mais il devait avouer que ça lui changeait les idées, que l'homme ne lui rappelait rien de son passé et cela lui faisait du bien. Même s'il exécrait la manie de son vis-à-vis de le considérer comme un oiseau ou un enfant.

\- Juste un examen de santé et je vous laisse en paix pour un moment, l'ancêtre, yoi. C'est pas compliqué !

\- Oublie-moi, gamin, c'est pas demain la vieille qu'on m'enterrera. Fous-moi la paix ! s'exclama Harry.

L'ancien pirate voulut rétorquer, quand ses yeux se posèrent dans l'habitation, sur la bougie et la photo. D'ici, il ne voyait pas les détails mais il comprit ce que l'ermite faisait et un bref instant, se sentit coupable de l'avoir dérangé. Il n'aurait pas apprécié non plus si quelqu'un venait discuter avec lui pendant qu'il se recueillait sur les tombes de sa famille.

\- D'accord, yoi. Pour aujourd'hui seulement. Je reviendrais demain, yoi !

L'ex-Auror n'en crut pas ses oreilles. D'habitude, il devait négocier durant de longues minutes pour que le poussin accepte de décamper et là, il ne s'était répété qu'une seule fois. Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, alors que le blond faisait demi-tour.

\- N'empêche, elle devait en avoir du courage pour vous supporter, yoi, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Marco.

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux ermite. Cela lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de se morfondre, de vivre dans ses regrets. Alors il tentait des approches pour le percer à jour. Il s'attendait à ce que le vieil homme lui ferme la porte au nez sans lui répondre. Mais, avant que l'ancêtre ne le fasse, il parvint à saisir un murmure.

\- Oui, elle était courageuse…

Et dans ces quelques mots, il sentait un amour et un respect immenses, ainsi qu'une intense tristesse. Alors il n'insista pas, s'éloignant un peu avant de prendre son envol. Au moins, il avait désormais la certitude que la solitude n'avait pas toujours été la compagne de l'ermite, que celui-ci avait aimé et perdu au moins un être cher. Il avait un cœur, sous son ton grincheux et ses airs aigris.

Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte, une fois celle-ci refermée. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, inspirant doucement alors que sa confrontation avec le blanc-bec avait fait sauter le barrage de ses émotions. Il s'obligea à se calmer pour trier ses sentiments, compartimentant son esprit comme le professeur Rogue avait tenté de lui apprendre, en vain. Il ne se laisserait plus déstabiliser par le piaf en tout cas, il s'en faisait la promesse. Même s'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

Demain serait un jour semblable aux autres.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Un autre arrive dans la foulée, normalement X)  
**


	4. La plainte de trop

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Toujours pendant la 109ème Nuit du Fof ! Je rappelle le principe : écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez des questions !**

**Thème n°3 : Plainte**

**(Désolé s'il reste des fautes, je repasserai le plus tôt possible)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**La plainte de trop**

**.**

**.**

Marco posa sa blouse sur le porte-manteau près de la porte, étirant ses bras avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de rendre visite à son futur patient récalcitrant. En plus, le vieil homme n'avait pas dû apprécier sa présence hier et il pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi.

Il se dirigea vers le bar avec l'intention de se boire une bière, quand un grondement sourd retentit dans la vallée. Il s'arrêta, cherchant à comprendre d'où cela provenait, quand un nuage de poussière montant dans le ciel limpide lui donna la réponse. Un éboulement. Néanmoins, il pâlit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le glissement de terrain avait eu lieu au niveau de la maison du vieux grincheux.

Il se transforma en phénix et prit son envol sans même y réfléchir, inquiet pour l'ermite. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'espoir de le retrouver en vie si l'éboulement avait bien eu lieu sur son terrain. Mais les miracles existaient, après tout.

Il survola la zone et son cœur déjà rongé par la douleur de la perte et les remords se serra alors qu'il n'y avait plus que des rochers visibles. La maison de l'ancêtre avait dû être emportée. Sans grand espoir, il activa son Haki et faillit se laisser malmener par une bourrasque en sentant une _Voix_ sous la terre. À croire que le petit vieux était increvable.

Marco se rapprocha de la zone d'éboulement, la survolant en cercles de plus en plus petits pour tenter de situer au mieux l'ermite et le dégager de là. Il devrait faire gaffe aux cailloux qu'il enlèverait, pour éviter un autre éboulement qui tuerait assurément son futur patient.

\- L'ancêtre, vous m'entendez, yoi ? cria-t-il.

\- Ferme-la gamin, j'essaye de dormir ! lui répondit une voix hargneuse et étouffée qui ne laissait plus de place au doute.

L'ermite était bien en dessous et conscient. C'était déjà ça. Marco prit un rocher dans ses serres et le souleva pour le poser plus loin, commençant à déblayer.

\- Vous êtes blessé, yoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai vu pire.

La réponse laconique ne l'aida pas du tout. Soit les blessures étaient bégnines, ce qui relèverait de la chance insolente, soit elles étaient graves et le papy avait été encore plus sévèrement blessé à une autre occasion.

\- J'aurais besoin de détails, s'il vous plaît, yoi.

\- Bon sang, barre-toi et laisse-moi crever, gamin !

L'ancien pirate faillit en lâcher la pierre qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Pardon ? Avait-il mal entendu ? Il avait bien conscience que le vieil homme ne semblait pas plus attaché à la vie que ça, mais son envie de mourir lui donnait l'impression qu'il crachait sur la tombe de tous ceux qui étaient morts en voulant vivre.

\- Non mais vous vous entendez, le vieux, yoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, gamin, soupira Harry.

Le sorcier devait avouer qu'il n'était pas en bon état, enseveli sous quelques tonnes de roches. Mais il était encore en vie, pied de nez de la Mort qui devait bien s'amuser. Il l'imaginait tout à fait avec son pot de pop-corn, à rire de lui tout en dégustant le maïs soufflé. Ses deux jambes étaient écrasées sous un gros caillou, son poignet droit était sans doute cassé et sa main gauche serrait contre sa poitrine le petit sac de perles. Il était en train de ranger la photo de Ginny quand l'éboulement s'était produit, alors il avait protégé son seul bien du mieux qu'il avait pu.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Tu t'accroches à la vie par respect pour tes morts. La vie s'accroche à moi pour m'empêcher de les rejoindre. Alors laisse-moi espérer que cette fois-ci, ça sera la bonne !

La discussion était un poil absurde et étrange, surtout alors qu'il était enterré vivant. Il devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et que ça n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Il avait l'impression d'être sous stase, coupé du temps et ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Et sans doute était-ce le cas, comme à chaque fois qu'il était salement amoché. La Mort ne le laisserait pas la rejoindre aussi facilement. Elle ne devait pas avoir encore assez ri de ses tourments.

Harry se mit à espérer que le blondinet avait accédé à sa requête en n'entendant pas de réponse. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, croyant pouvoir bientôt rejoindre les siens. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agirait d'une épreuve de patience entre la Mort et lui. Et, vu où il était, il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il ne perde pas, cette fois.

Puis un rayon de lumière filtra à travers ses paupières alors que le son d'un rocher qu'on bougeait lui parvint. Bon sang, saleté de bon samaritain ! Il ne pouvait pas aller exercer sa bonté autre part ? Son espoir se brisa encore en milliers d'éclats qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur déchiqueté et saignant de toute part. La Mort avait mis sur sa route cet homme pour le détruire un peu plus, il en était certain.

\- J't'avais dit de me laisser crever, sale piaf ! Cervelle de moineau, t'écoute un peu ce qu'on te dit ?

\- Cessez de vous plaindre d'être en vie, yoi, rétorqua sèchement le médecin en dégageant une autre pierre.

Un lourd instant de silence s'installa alors et Harry se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. Le blond venait de lui voler une occasion de tenter de mourir par pur altruisme et pour un peu, il lui mettrait un pied au derrière pour lui apprendre à respecter les souhaits de ses aînés.

Marco regardait le carnage avec des yeux ronds. Il avait déjà vu pire, bien pire, mais avec autant de membres brisés et sanguinolents, le vieil homme n'aurait pas dû être en vie. Ou en tout cas, il n'aurait pas dû être capable de mener une conversation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes donc, yoi ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Oh, d'après mes différentes tentatives de suicides, je dirais que la Mort rejette toute idée que je la rejoigne, souffla-t-il avec un ton grinçant.

Il s'attendait à des cris de surprise, une négation, quelque chose. Mais pas un simple silence d'acceptation. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué et méfiant.

\- T'as pas l'air surpris.

\- Après avoir navigué dans le Nouveau Monde, le vieux, on s'attend à tout, yoi, répliqua le médecin.

Marco était quand même, sacrément étonné de trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire. L'ermite avait l'air d'avoir un sacré grain et il pourrait être capable de tester ses méthodes pour mourir sur lui. Il n'y tenait absolument pas.

\- Bon, je vais vous soigner et vous sortir de là, quoi que vous disiez, yoi. Après, je vous redescends au village, votre maison a complètement disparu. Vous avez besoin d'un toit, yoi.

\- Oh et je suppose que tu te proposes pour m'héberger, en bon ssssamaritain ? siffla Harry, donnant sans le vouloir une intonation de Fourchelang.

L'ancien pirate se raidit, un frisson parcourant sa nuque sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, avant qu'une veine ne batte à sa tempe lorsque l'ermite recommença à se plaindre qu'il l'avait pas laissé crever. Là, c'était trop.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, foutu vieillard, yoi, grogna-t-il.

Il l'assomma sans plus de manières, avant de le sortir de son trou et de commencer à le soigner sommairement. Il devait réduire les hémorragies et les fractures avant de le transporter, après tout.

En tout cas, il pouvait s'attaquer désormais au mystère épais qu'était l'ermite.

* * *

**Je sais pas si je ferais un autre thème, sans doute pas vu la charge de travail qui m'attend. Une 'tite review ?  
**


	5. Mauvais patient

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Vous avez eu de la chance, un des autres thèmes tombés était juste parfait pour la suite. **

**109ème Nuit du Fof  
**

**Thème n° 6 : Pansement**

**(Normalement, il ne reste pas de fautes, j'ai regardé ce matin. Avant la tasse de café, mais chuuut...)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Mauvais patient**

**.**

**.**

Harry se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et l'impression que son corps avait servi de jouet à un bébé dragon pour qu'il puisse faire ses dents. Que s'était-il passé ? Ses souvenirs revinrent par fragments et il soupira lourdement. Ah oui, l'éboulement qui était tombé sur sa maison. S'il était encore là, alors sans doute que le médecin l'avait soigné contre sa volonté. Le sorcier s'obligea sans peine à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait de parler à l'autre cervelle d'oiseau qui avait osé l'assommer pour le faire taire. Ah, s'il était encore jeune, il lui aurait botté les fesses pour lui remettre les idées en place !

\- Le vieux, je sais que vous êtes réveillé, yoi.

Il entendit le jeune homme se lever et s'approcher du lit. Ce dernier resta à bonne distance, comme s'il se méfiait de lui. En même temps, s'il l'avait soigné, ce qui était probable, il avait dû voir toutes ses cicatrices…

\- C'est de l'acharnement thérapeutique, gamin. J'ai dit que je voulais mourir, répliqua-t-il dans un soupir fatigué.

Le sorcier avait la terrible impression de parler à un mur, à tel point que cela devenait frustrant. Il avait dit et redit au blond qu'il voulait passer l'arme à gauche, mais il s'était entêté à lui sauver la vie. En plus, ça n'avait pas dû être facile.

\- Pourquoi te prendre la tête pour moi, le piaf ? T'as dû en baver pour me soigner…

\- Ouvrez les yeux et je vous répondrais, yoi.

Il y avait une légère note amusée dans la voix de Marco. Même si le vieux l'exaspérait à vouloir passer de l'autre côté, il devait avouer que c'était vivifiant d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui tenir tête et qu'il puisse refaire des joutes verbales. Ça lui manquait.

Harry esquissa une moue à la réplique du médecin. Ça ressemblait foutrement bien à du chantage. Il soupira, avant de daigner ouvrir ses yeux émeraudes. Il cligna des paupières, humidifiant sa cornée avant de pester intérieurement en voyant le plafond flou. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

\- Tss. Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas qu'un moineau comme toi soit un maître chanteur ? râla-t-il. Et t'aurais pas mes lunettes, gamin ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains n'installe le précieux accessoire sur son nez. Ah, là, c'était tout de même bien mieux ! Harry vit ainsi clairement les cernes immenses du médecin sous ses yeux clairs et il soupira. Cervelle de moineau. Il avait mis en danger sa santé pour sauver sa vieille peau.

Il songea qu'il risquait d'être cloîtré au lit pour un moment avec ses jambes en miettes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de plâtre. En fait, il n'avait pas mal comme d'habitude quand ses os étaient brisés. Il s'obligea à redresser la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son corps. Il n'avait que des pansements et quelques bandages. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas de Potions dans ce monde, sa guérison n'aurait jamais dû être aussi rapide !

\- Comment… ?

\- Secret professionnel, yoi, le nargua l'ancien pirate.

Le sorcier claqua sa langue contre son palais, faisant bien comprendre au gamin ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il tenta de se redresser et lorsque le blond voulut lui venir en aide, il lui adressa un regard noir glaçant.

\- Je ne suis pas impotent non plus, oisillon, alors bas les pattes !

\- Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu, vous savez, yoi…

Ce commentaire valut un autre regard noir au blanc-bec, alors que Harry retenait sa magie pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse des siennes. Même si c'était tentant de lui donner une leçon, ses pouvoirs seraient difficilement explicables.

Marco devait avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à faire tourner l'homme en bourrique, petite vengeance mesquine pour ses « gamin », « piaf » et autres surnoms du même acabit. En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le corps d'un guerrier en soignant le vieil homme. Il avait presque autant de cicatrices que son père alors même qu'il était trois fois plus petit. Ses muscles étaient finement développés et la vieillesse ne les avait pas encore trop entamés. Cependant, c'était un tout autre son de cloche pour ses articulations. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait brisé un à un les doigts de ses mains, pour qu'ils soient ainsi tordus. Et ses genoux avaient sévèrement pris.

\- Je m'appelle Marco, au fait, yoi. Je crois qu'on a jamais fait les présentations…

Harry ignora consciemment cette information alors qu'il s'installait contre le montant du lit, remontant son oreiller pour être plus à l'aise et regarder dans les yeux le blond. Il examina la pièce d'un coup d'œil rapide. Elle était plutôt petite et illuminée par une seule fenêtre. L'ameublement était spartiate, un lit et une commode, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. En revanche, il s'inquiétait plus de ne pas voir le sac bridé de perles. Si le médecin l'avait ouvert…

\- Dis, le moineau, j'avais un sac avec moi quand tu m'as assommé, tu l'as mis où ?

L'ancien pirate retint un soupir, songeant qu'il aurait dû se douter que l'ermite ne se présenterait pas. Mais il sortit de la pièce après sa question, cherchant la seule chose qui avait survécu à l'éboulement pour la ramener au petit vieux, espérant qu'il serait ainsi plus bavard ensuite. Il fut surpris de voir une telle lueur de soulagement mêlée à de la tristesse dans les yeux verts lorsqu'il rendit son bien à son propriétaire.

Le sorcier dut se faire violence pour ne pas serrer le sac contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que le médecin soit tenté de fouiller un jour dedans. Mais au moins, il n'avait rien perdu, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Sa baguette, ses photos, tout était là-dedans.

\- Il faudra qu'on parle de cette histoire de non-mort, l'ancêtre, yoi. Je préfère savoir à qui j'ai à faire, yoi.

Le sorcier le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Le médecin n'espérait quand même pas… ? Un rire monta dans sa gorge et il le laissa sortir, malgré ses poumons douloureux ensuite. Il n'avait que peu d'occasions de rire ainsi. Il y avait tellement d'espoir chez le gosse ! Marco pouvait toujours se gratter, il en avait déjà trop dit sur lui et sa malédiction.

\- Qu'on parle de quoi, le gamin ? J'ai rien à te dire. Tu me sauves la vie et tu me soignes contre ma volonté, je te le rappelle.

\- Et je vous signale que la Mort a pas l'air de vouloir de vous, yoi, répliqua sans hésiter Marco. Vous seriez pas mort là-bas. Vous auriez surtout bien douillé, yoi.

Les yeux du plus âgé se plissèrent sous son énervement presque palpable. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi tête à claques en étant jeune. Qu'est-ce que le piaf en savait ? Il aurait peut-être gagné son duel de patience avec la Mort, cette fois !

\- N'abussse pas de ma patience, ssssale morveux ! siffla-t-il avec colère.

Le blond se contenta de prendre un carnet sur la commode et d'y noter cette observation supplémentaire du sifflement qui ressemblait à celui des serpents. Pas étonnant que cela lui file un frisson à chaque fois. Il referma le carnet, observant son patient assis dans son lit, d'une vitalité étonnante malgré son accident. Oui, décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez l'ermite.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi, que je vous ai soigné et que je vous héberge, le vieux, vous pourriez m'en être un peu plus reconnaissant, yoi.

\- Mais j'ai rien demandé ! s'exclama le plus âgé, outré.

Le médecin eut un petit rire alors que le vieil homme croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine et détournait le regard, comme un enfant qui boudait. Il remarquait néanmoins la tension qui tirait ses traits et les tremblements incontrôlés de ses doigts. Son patient avait l'air de retenir quelque chose de toutes ses forces. Il lui rappelait un peu Ace à cet instant quand il devait brider son pouvoir. Une annotation de plus pour son carnet. Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant, Marco pourrait étudier l'homme à domicile, si c'était pas merveilleux pour se changer les idées.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas trop inspirée par les autres thèmes pour cette histoire, donc vous aurez que trois chapitres cette fois. Une 'tite review ?  
**

**(et y'a plus qu'à attendre la prochaine Nuit pour la suite... Ça devrait être le samedi 1 juin !)**


	6. Le pari

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**De retour chez mes parents pour la 110ème Nuit du Fof... Couplé avec ça la chaleur (moi, au-dessus de 25°, je fonds X), il n'y aura qu'un chapitre ce mois-ci. Enfin, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, donc ça compense ! Je rappelle le principe : écrire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM si vous avez des questions !**

**Thème n°1 : Blêmir**

**(Désolé s'il reste des fautes, je repasserai le plus tôt possible)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

**RAR anonymes**

**Yzeute : Oh, oui, c'est vrai que Harry a un petit air du vieux de Là-Haut avec son caractère de cochon X) Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**.**

**Le pari  
**

**.**

**.**

Marco ne céderait pas le premier, il en était hors de question. Ainsi, il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il fixait avec désapprobation le vieil homme allongé sur le lit devant lui. Il ne céderait pas à ses caprices, surtout qu'il avait appris à tenir tête à bien plus obtus.

\- J'ai dit non, yoi. Vous ne sortirez pas de ce lit tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit votre prénom. C'est un minimum, yoi.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin quand son patient se pinça l'arrête du nez, soulevant légèrement ses lunettes. Il avait l'ait exaspéré et le blond avouait qu'il avait un certain plaisir coupable à embêter l'ancêtre. C'était une petite vengeance mesquine pour tous les surnoms dont il l'affublait, alors même qu'il lui avait donné son prénom hier.

\- Oh, alors tu as l'intention de me séquestrer longtemps, si je comprends bien ! persifla le vieil homme.

L'ancien pirate décroisa les bras et se leva, plus amusé qu'agacé. L'énigme qu'était son patient l'intéressait bien assez pour qu'il passe outre son caractère hargneux. Il avait vu pire. Il fit craquer sa nuque, se dirigeant vers l'unique porte de la chambre en sifflotant, ce qui énerva un peu plus le plus âgé.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te coupe le sifflet, le piaf ? grogna-t-il.

\- Essayez toujours, papi, yoi, le railla-t-il avant de sortir.

Il verrouilla la porte, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que son patient se fasse tout de même la malle s'il ne faisait pas assez attention. Puis il descendit à la cuisine tout en continuant de siffler, décidé à faire à manger au petit vieux. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait qu'il n'ait pas réclamé à manger plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu plus que de la soupe et du pain heir soir… Marco avait dû faire les courses entre-temps, il devait avouer qu'étant presque immortel, l'absence de nourriture ne lui pesait qu'au bout de plusieurs jours et il lui arrivait d'oublier de s'alimenter lorsqu'il se perdait trop longtemps dans ses souvenirs. Les habitants du village étaient parfois obligés de le sortir de force de sa torpeur mélancolique.

Harry s'empressa de se lever dès que le médecin fut sorti. Il s'avança vers la porte, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe et sa poitrine, ainsi que son arthrose, puis abaissa la poignée. Il lâcha quelques insultes bien senties en Fourchelangue lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce fichu médecin avait verrouillé la porte. Sa première idée fut de passer par la fenêtre et il clopina jusqu'à elle, mais il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante en voyant que, s'il faisait cela, il tomberait dans la grand rue. Et il n'avait pas envie de s'exposer à la curiosité mal avisée des habitants du village.

Il soupira, puis rejoignit son lit. Il devait se faire à l'idée, le docteur ne le laisserait pas partir avant un bon moment. Foutu samaritain, qui croyait bien faire ! Il lui aurait bien enfoncé son altruisme profondément et sans lubrifiant, s'il ne se sentait pas si épuisé. Il s'étendit sur le matelas, enlevant ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet, avant de fermer les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'endormir dans les bras de Morphée et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Pourquoi la Mort ne se lassait-elle pas de le torturer ainsi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu devenir le propriétaire de ces Reliques, cela n'avait été qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances !

\- Mort, s'il te plaît, libère-moi de cette éternité de solitude et de souffrance, souffla-t-il en espérant vainement qu'elle l'entende.

Elle n'avait jamais daigné répondre à ses prières après qu'elle soit venue le narguer en personne dans ses songes, il y avait bien quoi… Cent, deux cent ans ? Il avait perdu le compte de ses années de vie… Il devait avoir autour de quatre siècles, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas précisément. Ses souvenirs s'effaçaient avec le temps s'il ne prenait pas soin de se les remémorer. Au pire, il avait le journal qu'il avait fini par écrire pour ne rien perdre, pour garder en mémoire sa famille… Il savait que sans photos, leur image aurait subi dans sa mémoire les ravages de l'âge ou du temps. Il n'aurait pas su se rappeler des yeux pétillants de vie de sa Ginny, du sourire de Ron, des cheveux broussailleux d'Hermione…

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, mais ses yeux furent trop vite secs. Même pour pleurer ses disparus, il n'avait plus la force, plus la foi. Il voulait juste les rejoindre, ou même disparaître dans le néant, si cela pouvait le débarrasser de son cœur lourd et meurtri, déchiré et troué comme une robe de Détraqueur

Il essuya d'un geste mécanique ses joues, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner la tête en entendant le mécanisme de la serrure. Il soupira, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Mais la pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si le médecin était dedans.

\- Puis-je entrer, yoi ?

La voix du blond était étouffé par le panneau de bois, surprenant Harry qui se redressa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le docteur lui demande la permission d'entrer. Il était chez lui, après tout, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer avec acidité :

\- Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi… Oh, pardon, nous sommes chez toi !

Marco leva les yeux au ciel derrière la porte, avant de l'ouvrir en appuyant du coude sur la poignée, un plateau entre les mains. Il le posa devant le vieil homme, se réinstallant ensuite sur sa chaise esseulée.

\- Tu sais, si tu considères comme un spectacle le fait de voir un petit vieux manger, j'aurais dû te faire payer l'entrée, gamin, persifla Harry, mal à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un l'observe.

Il n'avait pas fait, par ailleurs et il n'avait qu'une envie, pousser plus loin le plateau et s'enfouir sous les draps tout en espérant que ces dernières heures n'étaient que pur cauchemar. Il se força au moins à jeter un coup d'œil à son assiette et il blêmit, encore moins certain de vouloir goûter à la cuisine du blond. Il n'arrivait même pas à deviner ce dont il s'agissait. Même les Miamhibou qu'il partageait avec Hedwige chez les Dursley lorsqu'il était affamé lui semblaient soudain bien plus appétissant.

\- Oserais-je te demander ce que c'est, le piaf ? Tu comptes m'empoisonner ou quoi ?

Marco fit une rapide grimace et le sorcier devina qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible pour le blond. Il avait beau avoir l'air doué en médecine, il devait être une catastrophe en cuisine. Hors de question qu'il mange ça tous les jours ! Il n'avait pas des goûts de luxe, mais il avait appris à cuisiner chez les Dursley et il avait fini par apprécier le faire pour sa famille, surtout pour ses enfants et petits-enfants.

\- C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas encore mort, si c'est avec ça que tu te nourris, lui signala-t-il.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous même, yoi ! s'indigna l'ancien pirate. Je vous héberge, je vous le rappelle, yoi !

\- Nuance, je suis séquestré, rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

Une lueur qu'il n'identifia pas passa dans les yeux de Marco, qui eut un petit sourire en coin. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant ce que le blond pouvait rétorquer à ça. Cela lui paraissait imparable… Il n'avait pas voulu que le médecin s'occupe de lui et, même s'il sentait que son corps avait encore besoin de soins pour être au meilleur de sa petite forme, il les refusait, donc il n'avait pas à être ici.

\- Je vous ai pris en charge en tant que patient, yoi. De ce fait, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que je vous déclare apte à sortir. Je pourrais vous faire reste une éternité ici si je le voulais, yoi…

Harry le fixa avec stupéfaction, mais au lieu de se mettre en colère, comme l'impulsif Gryffondor qu'il avait été, il préféra rire aux éclats. Il ne lui donnait pas une semaine avant d'en avoir assez de son exécrable compagnie. Il pouvait faire de sa vie un enfer avec la magie, il n'avait même pas idée.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me supporter une semaine, sale gosse !

Marco retint un sourire carnassier, ressemblant à un chat qui venait d'attraper un savoureux canari. Ah oui, vraiment ? Il avait réussi à supporter tous ses frères et sœurs, ce ne serait pas un papy grincheux qui aurait raison de son flegme et de sa patience.

\- Je tiens le pari, pépé, yoi. Tant que je n'en aurais pas marre de vous, vous restez, yoi.

Le sorcier sentit venir l'entourloupe, mais le piaf n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était capable. Il se ferait un plaisir de rendre sa compagnie exécrable pour retourner le plus vite possible à sa solitude et à ses tentatives de suicide. Tout, plutôt que de supporter longtemps ce bon samaritain.

\- Marché conclu. Mais je préviens, je fais la cuisine le temps que je suis là, exigea-t-il. C'est très douloureux et inconfortable, les empoisonnements.

Le blond ignora tant bien que mal la remarque, ne voulant vraiment pas savoir combien de fois l'ancêtre avait tenté de se tuer avec un poison. Puis il prit la main tendu avec un sourire paresseux, songeant qu'il avait réussi à faire rester de son plein gré le vieil homme. Maintenant, il n'aurait qu'à le laisser se casser ses dernières dents sur sa patience légendaire. Il hésita néanmoins quelques secondes, avant de tenter une nouvelle fois d'obtenir un nom.

\- Maintenant, je peux avoir votre prénom, yoi ?

\- Va couver tes œufs, ma poule, tu auras des dents avant que ça n'arrive ! rétorqua son patient avec un sourire innocent.

L'ancien pirate se retint de plisser les yeux, agacé par la remarque aviaire. Soudain, il n'était plus aussi certain de la pertinence de son idée. Il devrait recouvrir aux trésors de patience qu'il avait déployé avec Thatch ou le viel homme risquait fort bien de gagner son pari.

* * *

**Je m'amuse beaucoup à faire les répliques de Harry, Marco a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, mouéhéhéhéh  
**

**Une 'tite review ?**


	7. Stefan

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je suis désolée s'il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, mais comme j'ai très peu de connexion internet, entre les chapitres et les reviews, bah, ce sont les chapitres qui ont gagné… Déjà que j'ai galéré à faire la Nuit à cause desdits problèmes d'Internet -_- (le miracle, c'est quand j'ai plus de deux minutes d'affilées Internet. Oui, c'est la merde, je l'accorde volontiers).**

**Résultat, j'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres vous aurez. Ça dépendra de la correction et des recherches que je pourrai faire avant le résumé de la Nuit.**

**113ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°1 : Mignon**

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Stefan**

**.**

**.**

Harry posa sa canne contre le mur de la cuisine, l'examinant d'un œil vif alors que Marco attendait derrière lui, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Le sorcier avança un peu, ignorant ses articulations raides pour ouvrir un à un les tiroirs, enregistrant où se trouvait chaque ustensile.

– Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide, le vieux, yoi ? demanda le blond avec un peu trop de sollicitude au goût du plus âgé.

– Va donc t'occuper de tes patients, le plumeau !

La bouche du médecin se plissa légèrement, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par les piques de son patient, ou il serait obligé de le laisser partir, comme le stipulait l'accord qu'ils avaient passé la veille. Il avait bien cerné le vieil homme et, au moindre mot ou expression qui donnerait à penser qu'il en avait marre, l'ancêtre sauterait sur l'occasion pour partir. Et les mystères autour de lui étaient bien trop intrigants pour que Marco fasse cette erreur. Il secoua la tête, conseillant à son patient de faire attention à lui avant de se rendre à son cabinet.

Le sorcier ne perdit pas son temps et commença à faire une liste de courses à l'attention de son kidnappeur, prenant un malin plaisir à écrire le plus illisiblement possible pour donner un mal de tête au blond. Il s'occupa ensuite rapidement du repas, faisant une simple salade de riz froid pour gagner du temps. Il devait trouver un moyen d'énerver profondément le médecin, quelque chose qui le pousserait à bout. Et pour cela, il devait inspecter la maison.

Harry songea qu'il était heureux que seules ses articulations le fassent souffrir. Il avait bien compris que le docteur avait dû utiliser quelque chose de particulier pour le soigner aussi vite, mais il était bien trop obnubilé à l'idée de partir de cette maison. D'ailleurs, il se demanda un instant ce qui l'en empêchait. Après tout, s'il y avait des portes verrouillées, il pouvait toujours utiliser sa baguette pour les ouvrir et l'homme n'était pas dans les parages.

Puis, sa cape d'invisibilité se trouvait dans son sac brodé de perles…

Un sourire étira son visage ridé. Le piaf regretterait de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance. Le sorcier n'était pas certain d'aller bien loin avec ses articulations raides, mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien. Et sans aucun doute, cela énerverait au plus haut point le gamin.

Le vieil homme reprit sa canne, avant de monter lentement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il serra les dents alors que ses genoux refusaient de se plier correctement, envoyant des décharges de douleur jusqu'à son cerveau. Maudite soit la Mort et son humour tordu. S'il devait rester en vie, elle aurait mieux fait d'arrêter son vieillissement bien avant qu'il ne devienne cacochyme !

Il dut s'arrêter à l'étage, posant une main sur le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il se traîna ensuite presque jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était assignée, ahanant bruyamment. Il récupéra son sac sagement posé sur la table de chevet et plongea son bras dedans. Sa baguette bien-aimée fut la première chose qu'il prit entre ses doigts et une vague de chaleur l'envahie, chassant pour un court moment la douleur.

– _Accio_ Cape d'invisibilité ! chuchota-t-il avec un air triomphant.

Le tissu soyeux se trouva bientôt dans sa main et il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé à l'idée du tour qu'il jouait au plus jeune. Rien ne le retenait ici, pas même le pari. Il rangea le sac dans une de ses poches et s'enveloppa dans la cape, sa baguette tenue devant lui, avant de redescendre précautionneusement les escaliers.

Son cœur battait plus vite sous l'excitation, tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Il pourrait presque être de retour à Poudlard. Un sourire triste et nostalgique étira ses lèvres abîmées alors qu'il se souvenait avec difficulté de sa découverte du Miroir du Rised, ou son exploration de la bibliothèque pour découvrir qui était Nicholas Flamel. Sa bouche se pinça alors qu'un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus ni Ron ni Hermione pour partager ses aventures. Il soupira, se courbant un peu plus sous le poids de sa solitude.

Si seulement la Mort cessait de lui en vouloir pour avoir rassemblé les Reliques et lui accordait le repos sans fin auquel il aspirait tant !

Il se raidit soudain en arrivant dans le couloir de l'entrée, tandis que des paroles s'échappaient d'une pièce attenante. La porte était ouverte et, en passant devant, il s'aperçut que le médecin était en pleine consultation. D'accord, il n'était pas vraiment parti, lui qui pensait que son cabinet était en-dehors de la maison.

Marco jeta soudain un regard dans le couloir et Harry dut se retenir de rire en songeant qu'il devait surveiller l'entrée pour éviter qu'il ne lui fasse faux bond. Dommage pour lui, le sorcier n'était pas visible. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et pointa sa baguette vers la serrure, l'ouvrant d'un _Alohomora_ informulé. Il la poussa du bout de sa canne et se glissa dans la rue, grimaçant en voyant quelques villageois dehors. Heureusement qu'il s'était tassé avec la vieillesse ou il aurait dû faire très attention pour que la cape le cache entièrement.

Il prit son temps pour sortir du village, évitant les habitants pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Puis, lorsqu'il fut à quelques dizaines de mètres des premières habitations, il jeta un regard aux alentours, vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction avant d'ôter la cape. Il la rangea dans son sac, gardant sa baguette tandis qu'il clopinait sur le chemin caillouteux.

Il y avait quelques grottes dans les montagnes. S'il arrivait à les atteindre avant la nuit, il aurait peut-être une chance d'échapper pour un moment au bon samaritain autoritaire.

Puis soudain, la terre se mit comme à frémir sous ses pieds et il entendit un aboiement joyeux avant que quelque chose de gros, voire d'énorme ne percute son dos. Il s'étala avec force dans la poussière et sa canne se brisa sous lui, à sa grande horreur, tandis que sa baguette lui échappait des mains pour rouler un peu plus loin. Comment pourrait-il marcher désormais sans cette aide précieuse ? Il rampa pour récupérer sa baguette et s'apprêtait à se retourner pour faire face à ce qui l'avait percuté, quand il fut saisi par le col de son haut et soulevé de terre.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent sous son étonnement et il releva la tête pour tomber sur une immense moustache blanche. Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Son regard se dirigea vers le bas et il commença à comprendre en voyant d'énormes pattes de chien.

Il venait de se faire attraper par un cabot géant. Génial. Il aurait dû se douter que tout s'était trop bien passé jusque là pour que ça dure.

Le chien fit alors demi-tour, reprenant la direction du village à la grande colère de Harry, secoué comme un prunier. Ah non, il n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts pour être traîné de nouveau jusqu'au village comme un chiot récalcitrant ! Mais il eut beau cajoler, insulter, menacer ou promettre de la viande au canidé, celui-ci ne daignât pas s'arrêter. Et le tissu de sa chemise semblait malheureusement résister au traitement infligé par les dents du cabot, laissant le vieil homme être balloté au rythme de la marche. Le sorcier grogna entre ses dents, mais préféra ranger sa baguette dans sa poche alors qu'ils rentraient dans le hameau sous les yeux à la fois étonnés et amusés des habitants.

Harry arborait une moue résolument mécontente quand l'animal s'arrêta devant la maison de Marco. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. La prochaine fois, il attendrait d'être plus loin pour enlever sa cape ! Le chien s'assit sur ses pattes arrières dans un bruit sourd, soulevant un gros nuage de poussière qui fit tousser l'anglais, avant de déposer son paquet sur le sol et d'aboyer joyeusement.

Le médecin ne tarda pas à sortir, éclatant de rire en voyant son patient assis par terre et renfrogné. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir, sa bouche se plissant sous sa fureur. Il avait été à deux doigts de réussir !

– Je vois que vous avez fait la rencontre de Stefan… Alors, vous ne vous plaisez plus chez moi, yoi ?

Le sourire du blond ne rendait que plus insupportable l'échec de Harry. Puis, il comprit soudain que l'homme connaissait le chien et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il venait flatter avec un sourire l'animal. Ce dernier aboya à nouveau avant de venir frotter sa grosse moustache – non, mais d'un ridicule, vraiment ! – contre les cheveux du plus jeune qui rit joyeusement.

– Oui, tu es mignon, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, laisse-moi avec le vieux ronchon, yoi !

– Le vieux ronchon t'emmerde, le poulet ! grogna Harry. J'aurais dû te déplumer pour le repas de ce midi !

Et le chien était le plus laid de la création, décida-t-il avec la plus mauvaise foi. Même le bouledogue de sa tante Marge avait dû être plus agréable à voir ! Pourtant, quand l'animal se tourna vers lui en quémandant des caresses, sa main se leva pour se perdre dans les poils soyeux. Sa fourrure était plus douce que celle de la forme animal de son parrain…

Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir tandis que des images à moitié effacé par le temps dansaient dans sa mémoire. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent dans ses joues alors que la morsure de la perte perçait son cœur. Il n'avait jamais pu profiter réellement de Sirius et cela restait gravé dans son âme, cicatrice spirituelle qui rejoignaient celles sur son corps.

Le chien gémit en sentant sa tristesse et d'un coup de langue râpeuse, vint essuyer les pleurs qui furent remplacés par une grimace de dégoût.

– Beurk ! Idiot de chien, ça, ce n'est pas mignon !

Marco rit à nouveau alors que Stefan s'éloignait en se dandinant presque, visiblement heureux d'avoir respecté l'ordre donné par son maître. Ramener son patient si jamais celui-ci tentait de s'échapper. Il secoua la tête, avant de venir redresser l'homme, qui lui signala qu'il lui devait une canne. Le blond eut un sourire amusé, même s'il se demandait pourquoi Stefan avait réussi à faire pleurer le vieux bonhomme. Mais il sentait que son patient se braquerait s'il était direct.

– Au moins, vous ne tenterez plus de vous échapper, yoi, ricana le médecin pour changer de sujet.

Harry plissa les yeux. Rira bien qui rira le dernier… Il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre des plus insupportables. Le médecin regretterait de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir cette fois-ci.

Même s'il devait avouer que sans canne pour se déplacer, ça serait soudain plus compliqué.


	8. Tentative non-avortée

**113ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°2 : Avorter**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Tentative non-avortée**

**.**

**.**

Marco jura pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Il ne retrouvait pas ses cigarettes, alors qu'il aurait juré les avoir posées sur la table du salon. Depuis trois jours – depuis la tentative de fuite de son patient en fait – ses affaires étaient étrangement déplacées ou cachées sans pour autant qu'il ne voit le vieil homme à l'œuvre.

C'était forcément lui. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas demander au menuisier du village de faire une canne dans la même journée pour que l'ermite ne soit pas obligé d'être cloîtré au lit. Le médecin avait beau prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son échec, il n'était pas sadique au point de le laisser moisir entre des draps.

Puis il cuisinait très bien aussi, à son grand étonnement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ancien pirate n'avait pas eu un goût de cendre en bouche en mangeant. Ça n'avait pas la délicatesse et la finesse de la cuisine de Thatch, mais c'était bon. Chaleureuse, s'il avait dû la qualifier.

Le phénix soupira, se préparant mentalement à retourner à nouveau toute la maison pour mettre la main sur ses cigarettes. Ironiquement, c'était parce qu'il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à chercher la moindre petite babiole qu'il ressentait le besoin de fumer pour se détendre. Même voler n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de l'agacement quoi grandissait petit à petit en lui. Jamais un de ses frères ne lui avait fait un coup pareil – jamais ils n'avaient osé serait plus exact –. Mais son patient n'avait visiblement aucun remord à dissimuler jusqu'à son matériel médical.

Il s'arma des restes de sa patience avant de monter jusqu'à la chambre du vieux qui n'avait toujours pas daigné lui donner son prénom. Peut-être qu'en lui demandant poliment, il accepterait de lui indiquer où il avait choisi de dissimuler ses affaires, cette fois. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à toquer, quand quelques pas plus loin, la porte de sa propre chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, rebondissant dans un claquement contre le mur. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de s'avancer prudemment jusqu'à la pièce qu'il scanna de son Haki. Personne. Il avait dû oublier de fermer la fenêtre et un courant d'air avait fait claquer le battant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Seul un livre manquait dans sa bibliothèque contre le mur et il blêmit. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit aux tripes et il élargit la zone d'action de son Haki de l'observation. Il sentait la présence son patient dans le salon d'où il venait. Il jura, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, tandis qu'une odeur de papier brûlé empestait l'air.

Non. _Non_. Le vieil homme n'avait tout de même pas osé ?

Il se précipita dans le salon et ses yeux se fixèrent sur les hautes flammes crépitantes dans lequel la carcasse d'un album brûlait. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher de toute sa vie auprès de son équipage qui partait en fumée. Il finit par sortir de son immobilité et courut près de la cheminée, mettant sans hésiter ses mains dans le feu pour en sortir l'un de ses plus précieux trésors, espérant sauver quelques photos.

Ses doigts s'illuminèrent de flammèches bleu et or alors que le livre devenait cendre sous son regard effaré. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Un sanglot le secoua alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol. Son patient avait bien osé mettre au feu tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Il avait osé les tuer une seconde fois.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que jamais son album n'aurait brûlé si vite. Il se releva presque mécaniquement alors que son corps tremblait, parcouru par ses flammes de phénix. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que ses yeux étaient vides de toute lueur de vie. Une seule pensée résonnait dans son esprit.

Le vieil homme avait brûlé ses souvenirs. Il avait tué une deuxième fois ses frères. Combien de temps pourrait-il se souvenir encore avec précision d'eux, de leur visage, s'il n'avait plus rien pour s'aider ? La colère embrasa ses veines et il se tourna vers l'ermite, qui le regardait d'un air blasé, soutenu par sa canne. Marco n'eut aucun pincement de regret lorsqu'il le prit par le col, le plaquant avec force contre le mur. La canne tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant alors que le blond resserrait sa prise. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas l'étrangler et sa mâchoire était serrée sous sa fureur bouillonnante.

– Comment avez-vous pu, yoi… Comment avez-vous pu ? cracha-t-il en le secouant.

Et l'ancêtre ne montrait toujours pas un signe de regret, ses yeux verts planté dans les siens. Son visage était impassible, presque froid, et l'ancien pirate avait envie de le frapper, de le faire souffrir, de le détruire comme il avait brûlé ses compagnons. Une de ses mains lâcha le col et se leva dans les airs, se recouvrant de Haki de l'armement avant de s'abattre sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Un craquement sinistre retentit dans les airs et Marco sut qu'il avait brisé l'os. Il en éprouva une joie malsaine, celle de faire payer son geste à l'ignoble individu qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Un instant, un bref instant, il visualisa sans peine Teach à la place du vieillard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parle.

– Tu es en colère, le piaf ? Tu veux me tuer, hein ? Alors vas-y, ne te gêne pas, abats tes poings…

Sa main redescendit brutalement, tandis que le médecin fixait son patient avec colère. Il faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait, il avait été manipulé en beauté. Le vieux débris voulait mourir et il avait bien failli exaucer son souhait. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il le relâcha, tremblant de tous ses membres, avant de désigner le couloir.

– Vous avez gagné le pari. Sortez d'ici et ne revenez pas, yoi.

L'ancêtre le fixa quelques longues secondes, avant de soupirer et d'obéir, ramassant sa canne de sa main gauche. Son autre bras était raide, mais le blond ne s'en voulut pas une seule seconde. Même s'il aurait peut-être dû mieux cacher son album pour faire avorter l'idée avant même qu'elle n'apparaisse, son patient n'aurait jamais dû dépasser les limites de l'acceptable, même pour ce foutu pari. Il se sentait stupide de l'avoir mis au défi.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, l'ancien pirate se laissa glisser au sol, ramassant en silence les cendres qui avaient été un jour un trésor. Celles de son cœur brûlé, en revanche, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les balayer.


	9. L'album de photos

**Bonsoir bonsoiiir !**

**Internet a été gentil avec moi ce soir, il a bien voulu fonctionner (pendant plus de deux minutes, miracle !) donc je vais pouvoir poster le dernier texte fait pour la Nuit du Fof.**

**Et en plus, j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes !**

**RAR anonymes :**

**louai : Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

**Mr Turkoaz : *rougit* Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves Harry réaliste dans cet univers, j'ai toujours un peu peur d'en faire trop, comme avec Marco que tu as très bien analysé ! Pour Harry faisant de la magie devant Marco, il faudra attendre encore un peu... *ricanement diabolique***

**113ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°7 : Copie  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**L'album de photos**

**.**

**.**

Harry s'ennuyait.

Adossé au mur froid et humide d'une grotte, où régnait une odeur persistante d'ours malgré tous ses efforts pour la faire disparaître d'un sort, il jetait des petits cailloux devant lui. Son regard dériva vers l'album de photos du médecin et il jura, son épaule le lançant douloureusement. Il n'avait pas réussi à la soigner correctement. Visiblement, le sale gosse savait aussi bien briser les os que les soigner.

Le sorcier avait bien compris la valeur de l'objet dès qu'il l'avait eu entre les mains, en le feuilletant rapidement. Il avait été frappé à cet instant par la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre Marco et lui. Leur famille se retrouvait réduite à de vulgaires bouts de papier glacé, pâles copies d'une époque plus joyeuse. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé le point faible du piaf.

Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le brûler. Il aurait eu la sensation de détruire le blond. Et, même s'il l'exaspérait et le faisait tourner en bourrique, le sorcier ne voulait pas lui faire subir une telle perte. Alors à la place, il avait dupliqué le livre. L'original avait ainsi échappé aux flammes, lui à la tête de palmier, et il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement vide.

Étrangement seul.

En quelques jours à peine, la présence de Marco lui était devenue habituelle et, même s'il l'admettait du bout des lèvres, amusante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris autant de plaisir à charrier quelqu'un ? Un siècle, deux ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à personne...

Enfin, de toute façon, le blond lui avait bien dit de ne pas revenir. Il devait le détester à présent, voire même le _haïr_.

L'idée lui pinça le cœur et le vieil homme secoua la tête en soupirant. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière maintenant. Puis, il ne s'attacherait pas à nouveau à quelqu'un pour regarder la Mort s'emparer de son âme sous ses yeux en riant. Il devait partir de l'île, s'éloigner, revenir dans une trentaine d'années. D'ici là, le poulet grillé l'aurait oublié ou serait déjà enterré. Quel âge avait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Pas que Harry tienne à le savoir. Il devait rester à distance du médecin pour éviter de donner encore une arme à la Mort pour le faire souffrir. Elle en avait déjà bien assez.

Ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau l'album et il céda à la curiosité en jurant une nouvelle fois, tendant son bras gauche pour le récupérer. Ce n'était pas pour en apprendre plus sur le piaf, se convainquit-il, mais simplement pour passer le temps.

Il ramena avec difficulté ses genoux vers son torse, posant le livre dessus. Il l'ouvrit, examinant lentement les photos. Le sourire et les yeux bleus plein de vie de Marco le frappèrent. Lorsqu'il était présent sur le papier glacé, tout son être criait qu'il était heureux d'être présent, heureux d'être en vie.

Rien à voir avec la loque aux iris vides qu'il connaissait. Le piaf avait beau se cacher derrière un masque, Harry savait qu'il était aussi désespéré que lui. Mais il se raccrochait à ses souvenirs, à des illusions amères que le sorcier avait déjà expérimentées bien trop de fois.

Le gamin se battait pour continuer sa vie solitaire et vide de sens. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait songé qu'il était con de continuer. Mais en voyant ces images… Il se demandait si Marco vivait vraiment pour lui-même, ou en souvenir de sa famille.

D'ailleurs, en feuilletant un peu plus l'album, il se rendait compte du nombre effarant de personnes qui se trouvaient sur les photos. Elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas être toutes décédées, non ? Il avait presque l'impression que le plus jeune avait connu plus de monde dans sa courte vie que lui durant quatre siècles.

Sa main passa sur un visage qui revenait souvent et qui l'intriguait particulièrement. L'homme, gigantesque, arborait la copie conforme de la moustache de Stefan, le chien géant qu'il avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Au fil de l'album, les cheveux au départ blonds devenaient gris, signe du temps passé entre les images.

Une idée prit ses quartiers dans son esprit et il pouvait déjà la classer parmi les pires. Il ignorait même pourquoi il avait envie d'aider le médecin. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses problème, le piaf ne voulant plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Sans doute un reste de son stupide complexe de héros qui l'avait poursuivi durant une bonne partie de sa vie.

Il sortit le sac brodé de perles de sa poche, le tournant entre ses doigts en tentant de se morigéner. S'il suivait son idée, ce serait accepter qu'il appréciait plus le stupide bon samaritain qu'il ne le devrait, pour son propre bien.

Mais la paire d'orbes bleues vide de toute émotion lui revint en mémoire et il sut. Il le faisait parce qu'il se reconnaissait un peu en Marco et qu'il voulait lui éviter cette vie – pouvait-on même parler de vie, à ce niveau-là ? –. Il refusait que le jeune homme ne finisse par devenir sa copie conforme, amer et cynique, bougon, râleur.

Il devait savoir comment il en était arrivé là.

Alors Harry plongea sa main dans le sac brodé et appela à lui la Pierre de Résurrection. Il l'avait récupéré après la bataille finale dans la Forêt Interdite, ne voulant pas qu'elle tombe entre des mains innocentes. Et il devait avouer, il l'avait utilisé mille et une fois pour appeler à lui ses défunts. Il avait appris avec le temps à s'en passer. De toute façon, il n'était pas près de les rejoindre.

Ses doigts tordus effleurèrent la roche noire et, se concentrant sur l'image de l'homme à la moustache grise, appela l'âme à lui.

* * *

**Et ouiii, une fin à suspense, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !**

**Surtout que... C'est le dernier chapitre pour ce mois-ci. Il vous faudra prendre votre mal en patience jusqu'à la prochaine Nuit pour la suite !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner vos hypothèses sur la suite et à peluche !**


	10. Le dîner des défunts

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Hé oui, enfin la suite ! Bon, j'ai dû faire avec les thèmes qui sont tombés, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**Il y aura peut-être un deuxième chapitre, il y a un autre thème pour lequel j'ai quelques idées mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le terminer.**

**114ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°3 : Dîner**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Le dîner des défunts**

**.**

**.**

Le crissement de la fine poudreuse sous ses pas fit soupirer Marco, ses doigts serrés sur la lanière de sa besace. Une vague de froid avait déferlé sur l'île en plein mois de septembre et, même s'il était habitué à la météo plus que capricieuse du Nouveau Monde, cela tombait mal. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, un nuage de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres, tandis que devant lui et sous le ciel encore teintée des ombres de la nuit s'étendait des dizaines et des dizaines de rangées de tombes, veillées par une beaucoup imposante au centre.

Ses frères et sœurs et son père étaient désormais réduits à des croix. Même presque deux ans après, son cœur se serrait et ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir dès qu'il posait les pieds dans le cimetière familial.

L'eau cristallisait presque sur ses joues et il passa machinalement sa manche sur son visage pour les essuyer, avant de se mettre à sa titanesque tâche. Il nettoya chaque tombe, adressant un mot à chacun de ses frères reposant sous la terre, essayant de se souvenir des visages de chacun. Le vieil ermite avait détruit bien plus qu'un livre en brûlant son album de photos et, dès qu'une figure était floue dans sa mémoire, sa haine de l'ancien rejaillissait, bouillonnante dans ses veines.

Il les avait tué une deuxième fois et dans son cœur, Marco souhaitait sa mort autant que celle de Teach, de préférence dans la souffrance. Quoi que non, la mort serait trop douce, presque une récompense pour son ancien patient. Il voulait lui briser un à un les os, puis le soigner avant de recommencer. Il voulait lire la douleur dans ses yeux, qu'il le supplie de cesser. Il voulait le détruire mentalement, le réduire à néant. Peut-être alors que sa haine se calmerait.

Le soleil avait depuis longtemps chassé les nuages gris et disparaissait dans le couchant quand le phénix arriva enfin sur la tombe d'Edward Newgate. Comme les autres, il enleva la fine couche de neige dessus et enleva les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient au bord. Sauf que cette fois, il s'assit devant, posant sa besace sur le sol pour en sortir une bouteille de saké et quelques vivres.

Le dîner des défunts : des offrandes pour apaiser leurs âmes, ou plutôt, apaiser les regrets et la tristesse des vivants. C'était bien pour ça qu'il était devant la tombe de son père. En esprit scientifique, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une vie après la mort. Mais… Parler devant les pierres lui donnaient l'impression éphémère de ne plus être seul. Dès qu'il retournerait à maison, le poids de ses remords et de sa solitude lui retomberaient dessus.

Alors, aujourd'hui était une journée hors du temps, bien qu'assombrie par la perte de son album.

Le ciel finit par se teinter de bleu nuit et il se releva en soupirant, le dos courbé, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il remonta lentement les rangées de tombes, jetant un dernier regard à celle de son père avant de redescendre au village.

Harry enleva alors sa cape d'invisibilité, fixant à l'horizon l'endroit où venait de disparaître le médecin. À ses côtés, le fantôme de Newgate observait son fils avec des larmes au coin des yeux.

— Tu avais raison, il ne me voit pas…

Le sorcier renifla, avant d'enfoncer son nez dans l'écharpe qu'il portait autour de son cou. Dans sa main gauche était serrée la Pierre de Résurrection et il se retenait de la lâcher pour ne plus avoir à faire avec l'insupportable pirate. Il avait besoin de lui pour comprendre Marco, mais le géant avait refusé de lui parler tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son fils. L'immortel avait beau avoir dit et redit à l'âme que ce n'était pas possible, que la tête de palmier le tuerait s'il le croisait, il n'en avait pas démordu. Mais au moins, l'ancien Empereur lui avait parlé de cette tradition de visiter les morts à l'équinoxe d'automne.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu dans quel état était l'idiot de piaf, peut-être accepterait-il _enfin_ de discuter avec lui.

— Il n'y a pas tous mes enfants ici, comme tu l'avais deviné. J'ignore pourquoi il est resté... murmura le fantôme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était évident et Newgate ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Nul doute que le sorcier s'épancherait sur l'idiotie de son premier fils si le froid ne l'avait pas rendu aphone. Au moins, il n'avait pas pu se faire passer pour lui pour sonner les cloches au blond. Edward avait bien conscience que le vieil homme qui avait appelé son âme était bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et, même s'il ne comprenait pas ses motivations pour aider Marco, après ce qu'il venait de voir, il acceptait de lui prêter main forte.

Enfin, une fois que sa voix lui serait revenue.

— C'est ça d'habiter des grottes insalubres, gamin, on attrape facilement froid, le taquina-t-il.

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent du regard en entendant l'épithète peu flatteuse et Edward pouvait presque l'entendre dire qu'il était plus vieux que lui. Il arbora un petit sourire en coin, avant de jeter un regard sur l'alcool et les denrées qu'avait ramenés le phénix sur la tombe.

— Tu devrais prendre la nourriture. Les esprits n'en ont pas besoin.

Harry perdit finalement patience à ce conseil non-désiré et lâcha la Pierre au fond de sa poche. L'âme du pirate disparut, retournant dans le giron de la Mort. Il le rappellerait sans aucun doute demain, quand il aurait retrouvé sa voix.

Au moins, il avançait. Et peut-être pourrait-il sauver Marco avant qu'il ne se détruise totalement.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, vous espériez un vrai face à face entre Newgate et Harry. Dommage, j'ai pas eu de thème propice.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ?**


	11. La chance Potter

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Hé oui, enfin la suite ! J'ai réussi à participer à la Nuit hier, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

**116ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°2 : Épine  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**La chance Potter**

**.**

**.**

Harry se tenait à l'écart du village, tournant et retournant l'album photo dans ses mains, avant de saisir la petite pierre noire dans sa poche. Il avait beau détester l'avouer, il ignorait comment agir pour éviter de se faire attaquer à vue par Marco. Et, même si le vieux moustachu qui servait de père au piaf était une épine dans son pied, il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, même si ça signifiait devoir supporter ses remarques bienveillantes et ses conseils malvenus.

Le fantôme de Barbe Blanche apparut à ses côtés, un sourire se dessinant sous sa moustache que le sorcier avait envie d'épiler sauvagement à la cire pour se venger de tous ses commentaires.

— Oh, tu aurais donc besoin de moi ? Qui disait hier encore que je l'ennuyais à radoter et qui m'a renvoyé sans préavis dans les Limbes ?

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez pour calmer son tempérament de Gryffondor qui refaisait son apparition au contact de l'âme. Il souffla, avant d'expliquer le problème :

— Je me vois mal me pointer dans son salon pour lui redonner son album et m'excuser.

— Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, c'est ça, hum ? répliqua l'ancien Empereur des mers.

L'immortel se retint de lever son majeur avec tout l'irrespect que lui attribuait durant son adolescence son professeur de potions. Peut-être était-ce la solution la plus simple, effectivement, mais pas la plus sûre pour lui. Il ne tenait pas à mourir maintenant, pas sans avoir sauvé le blond de sa propre déchéance. Il ne le laisserait pas devenir comme lui.

— Très sincèrement, il n'aimera pas que tu tournes autour du pot. Frappe à la porte et dès qu'il l'ouvre, tends-lui l'album, lui conseilla l'âme défunte. Ou alors, infiltre-toi chez lui et dépose-le quelque part bien en évidence.

— Voilà, _ça_, c'est utile, le moustachu !

Le géant lui lança un regard à moitié amusé, à moitié sévère, avant de lui tapoter la tête comme pour un enfant. La main passa au travers de son crâne et Harry frémit, une sensation de froid le prenant soudain, comme si on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau glacé dessus. Ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent furtivement, avant qu'il ne lâche la Pierre de Résurrection au fond de sa poche pour faire disparaître l'âme.

Il fouilla ensuite son petit sac de perles pour en sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et se glissa dessous, heureux d'être à l'abri des regards. Il prit ensuite la route menant au hameau, prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser ses pieds et ses chevilles dépasser de la cape en se courbant légèrement. Il serrait l'album contre sa poitrine, son cœur battant un peu plus fort, et il songea que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette excitation familière. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans et de tenter de repartir avec un livre de la Réserve en toute discrétion.

Il se dirigea sans un bruit et sans peine vers la maison du médecin, avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler légèrement sous ses pieds. Pris d'un mauvais sentiment, il se retourna et pâlit en voyant Stefan foncer droit vers lui, comme s'il sentait sa présence. Quoi que ce n'était pas impossible, la cape ne dissimulait pas les odeurs et il n'avait plus songé à ce détail. Il blêmit alors et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne courerait pas assez rapidement pour lui échapper. Quant à transplaner... Hé bien, ce genre de magie demandait de la concentration, ce qu'il n'aurait pas à cet instant avec un chien à deux doigts de lui bondir dessus. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver désartibulé, merci bien, ça faisait un mal de chien.

Il se retrouva sous les pattes du chien géant avant d'avoir pu prendre une décision et il déglutit en voyant Stefan retrousser les babines, grognant sur lui, menaçant. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, en théorie, mais il n'était pas certain que cela marcherait si l'animal le démembrait. Il n'avait jamais essayé. Sans doute que cela lui ferait sûrement très mal pour aucun bénéfice. Puis, il ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir sorti le petit poussin de sa dépression.

— Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, yoi ?

La voix traînante du médecin retentit à ses oreilles et il jura à voix basse en songeant qu'il était toujours sous sa cape et que par conséquent, la tête d'ananas ne pouvait pas le voir. Et donc il ne rappellerait pas le chien. Enfin, il ne lui ordonnerait pas non plus de l'attaquer, il ne devait pas être si pessimiste.

Mais il ne pouvait pas en tout cas laisser sa cape d'invisibilité être dévoilée en pleine rue, en plein jour. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que le transplanage, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait des pas qui se rapprochaient, sans doute ceux du blond, et se concentra très fort sur la caverne qui lui servait de tanière jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de se reconstruire une maisonnette. Il souffla de soulagement en sentant la sensation familière d'être aspiré dans un tube, compressé, enfermé avant d'être recraché sur son lieu de destination. Il retrouva avec plaisir le sol froid sous ses bottes et se dépêcha d'enlever sa cape, avant que la terre ne tremble soudain sous ses pieds dans un "Boum !" retentissant.

Il se retourna avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux de son ventre et son visage perdit toute couleur quand il vit Stefan affalé sur la roche, visiblement sonné, et Marco qui s'appuyait sur lui, l'air verdâtre et prêt à vomir.

La chance Potter avait encore frappé et Harry pouvait presque entendre le pirate moustachu se foutre de sa gueule en riant. Une seule pensée réussit alors à traverser son esprit.

— Putain de merde.

* * *

**Vouiiii, Harry, tu es dans la merde. Marco risque de sauter à la gorge toutes serres dehors. Barbe Blanche t'avait prévenu ~  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ?**

**(et déso pas déso, y'a pas eu d'autres thèmes inspirants cette pour pour cette fic... _sourire innocent_ On se retrouve en janvier !)**


	12. Vérités

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je sais que cela fait une bonne éternité que je n'ai pas publié. Néanmoins, entre le vol de mon ordi au début d'année, mon rapport puis après les études pendant le confinement, je n'avais pas pu participer aux Nuits.  
**

**De plus, cette fic étant née sur un coup de tête, je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Je remercie donc chaleureusement ChocOlive Flamous, dont les reviews sur une autre fic m'ont permis de me débloquer X)**

**Donc je reviens avec au moins deux chapitres, je verrais si j'ai le temps d'en écrire d'autres aujourd'hui (parce que j'ai encore des rattrapages à préparer, donc c'est aujourd'hui ou la prochaine Nuit XD)**

**Et je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews... Je ne sais absolument plus à qui j'avais déjà répondu ou non. Promis, c'est la première et dernière fois.**

_122ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°1 : Pompon_**  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Vérités**

**.**

**.**

Marco avait l'impression qu'une main avait saisi son estomac pour le resserrer et le retourner dans tous les sens. Appuyé contre Stefan, il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Quelques secondes avant, il était en ville, et là, il se retrouvait dans une grotte ?

Sa vision rendue floue par son malaise se stabilisa et il croisa un regard vert qu'il connaissait trop bien. Il hantait ses cauchemars, aux côtés d'un rire gras aux doigts boudinés et bagués.

Sa colère embrasa ses veines et sa peau, des flammes d'or et d'azur parcourant son épiderme. Dans son esprit dansaient mille et une idées de torture pour le vieil homme en face de lui, qui avait décimé une nouvelle fois sa famille en détruisant son album photo. Il le supplierait de le tuer, il le savait, mais jamais il ne lui offrirait le repos qu'il désirait tant.

Pourtant, le vieil homme ne recula pas, ne s'enfuit pas comme le pirate s'y attendait. Il lui adressa un regard désolé, nerveux même, avant de lui tendre quelque chose.

Sa colère retomba plus rapidement qu'un soufflé en voyant l'album, en aussi bon état que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante. Il le feuilleta rapidement et des larmes de soulagement lui échappèrent alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Ils étaient tous là, à rire et sourire sur les fragments de son passé.

— Que… Il a brûlé… Vous l'avez brûlé devant moi, yoi…

Il releva ses yeux vers le vieil homme, ne comprenant absolument pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Stefan s'avança en chancelant vers lui, venant toucher son cou de sa grosse truffe en couinant pour le réconforter. Les doigts fins caressèrent le papier glacé, alors qu'il attendait la réponse.

— Ce n'était qu'une copie. Je n'aurais jamais pu…

Le vieil homme jura entre ses dents, passant une main dans le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure, avant de se laisser tomber devant lui, comme une poupée aux fils coupés.

— Je sais ce que c'est, de n'avoir plus que des souvenirs à chérir. Je n'aurai pas pu.

La voix de son ancien patient craqua à la fin de la phrase, alors qu'il détournait le regard. Marco se sentit soudain vide. Il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de haine. Plus rien. Mine de rien, le vioque avait été son moteur pendant quelques semaines, de patient énigmatique à figure ennemie qu'il rêvait de torturer.

Il referma l'album, le serrant contre son torse d'une main, alors que l'autre venait flatter l'encolure de Stefan pour qu'il cessât de geindre. Il ne voulait plus jouer avec le vieil homme. Il voulait ses réponses, et pas de vagues informations.

— Expliquez-vous, yoi, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant.

— Ou quoi, tu vas me torturer ? Blanc-bec, ton père était pas encore un spermatozoïde dans les couilles de ton grand-père que j'avais déjà mon corps brisé et empoisonné plus de fois que je ne saurais le compter !

L'ancêtre partit dans un éclat de rire nerveux et fatigué. Marco se prenait soudain de plein fouet sa lassitude, mais ses yeux inquisiteurs ne quittaient pas l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait brûlé une copie de son album. Leur stupide pari lui importait-il tellement qu'il avait été prêt à presque tout ?

Puis son vis-à-vis finit par se calmer, basculant sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Il la redressa pour plonger son regard émeraude dans le sien et un frisson courut dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait tant de sagesse, de douleur et de fêlures dans ses yeux plus lisibles jamais que le phénix se sentait mal à l'aise.

Si les iris étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, alors Marco avait vue sur un homme tellement brisé que rien ne pourrait le réparer.

— Je m'appelle Harry Potter, gamin. Et tout commença, coassa-t-il avec une voix rauque, dans un autre monde que même tes rêves les plus fous ne pourraient imaginer.

Il ouvrit son sac brodé de perles, en sortit un bâton et un album semblable au sien, avant de commencer à raconter. La Terre, la Magie, les sorciers, Voldemort, la guerre, la prophétie…

Marco l'écouta au départ avec suspicion, persuadé que tout n'était qu'élucubrations, puis dut accepter les faits en le voyant utiliser sa magie pour appuyer ses propos. La suspicion fit place à l'effroi et l'horreur, ne comprenant pas comment un enfant - un enfant, par Davy Jones ! - avait pu vivre autant et s'en sortir.

Un respect nouveau fleurissait dans son coeur troué, jusqu'à la réalisation que l'ancêtre était bien plus vieux que lui et était bien frappé de la même malédiction que lui.

Immortels. Condamnés à survivre à leurs proches, quoi qu'ils fassent. Jouets de la Mort qui se riait d'eux, les condamnait à une errance sans repos. Mais lui savait que lorsqu'il ne le supporterait plus, lorsque tout ce qu'il avait connu ne serait plus, il pourrait se jeter dans l'océan. Il n'aurait qu'à s'offrir à la malédiction dans ses veines, prix de son pouvoir.

Pas le vieux débris en face de lui, au corps aussi brisé que son âme.

Le pirate aurait aimé une bouteille d'alcool, à l'instant, tellement les révélations étaient lourdes et fracassantes. Le liquide coulerait dans sa gorge, emportant doutes et questions, noyant le poisson jusqu'à ce qu'il eût tout assimilé. Il lâcha un rire incrédule, se laissa retomber contre Stefan alors que sa tête était douloureuse des informations reçues.

Davy Jones, la vie avait un sens de l'humour tordu.

— Pour résumer, t'as fait des doigts d'honneur à la Mort plus de fois qu'il ne devrait être possible, tu lui as piqué des artefacts à elle et du coup, elle te fait la gueule, yoi. T'es un poissard, le vieux, souffla-t-il.

— Ta gueule, le piaf. Parce que toi, t'es tellement bouffé par la culpabilité que t'as laissé tomber ce qu'il restait de ta famille et c'est pas mieux.

Il se redressa, éberlué, les yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il se demandait comment le vieux - Harry, il s'appelait Harry - était au courant. Avait-il… ? Et comment osait-il juger ses actions, il protégeait tout ce qu'il restait de son père !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions ou de s'indigner plus que l'antiquité saisissait son poignet. Il posa une pierre noire dans sa main, avant lui plier les doigts avec une force insoupçonnée pour l'obliger à la serrer avec lui. Une ombre fantomatique s'éleva alors à côté d'eux et Marco crut que son coeur allait lâcher.

Alors _ça_, c'était le pompon.

— … Père ?

* * *

**Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans la fic et Harry est pas autant dans la merde que prévu, mais vu que je sais _enfin_ où mener cette histoire c'est pas grave.  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ?**


	13. Éternité à deux

**Re !**

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre issu de la Nuit !**

_122ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°3 : Jamais_**  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Éternité à deux  
**

**.**

**.**

Harry se sentait plus… serein maintenant que Marco connaissait une grande partie de ses secrets. Il ne lui avait même pas sauté à la gorge avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer, sans doute trop remué par le Transplanage.

Mais le sorcier n'avait jamais été doué pour remonter les bretelles à quelqu'un. Avec ses enfants, il avait été un père plutôt cool, voire parfois laxiste, même si Ginny était là pour le recadrer si besoin. Alors il devait avouer qu'il était sans doute un peu lâche de laisser cette tâche au père du poulet grillé.

Quoi, le Choixpeau avait bien failli le placer à Serpentard, il avait donc le droit d'avoir les défauts de cette maison aussi !

— Marco… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ils avaient tous choisi de me suivre, de te suivre, de venger leurs frères tombés au combat, commença doucement l'apparition fantomatique.

Harry devait avouer que la tête entre l'abasourdissement et le chagrin douloureux du blond le rendait presque malade, mais cela devait être fait. Jamais il n'aurait eu autant d'impact sur cette cervelle d'oiseau butée. Il savait qu'il devrait lutter ensuite contre lui pour l'empêcher de céder aux sirènes de la Pierre, mais il voulait le choquer suffisamment pour que cela fasse un électrochoc.

— Comment est-ce que…

Le regard du piaf passa de l'apparition au vieil homme, déboussolé, choqué et une lueur de suspicion au fond de ses yeux. Harry passa sa main libre devant son visage, puis souleva ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arête du nez. Misère, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accepter les choses tout simplement, par Merlin !

— Marco, je te présente la Pierre de Résurrection, qui permet de faire revenir un court moment l'âme des morts. Ils finissent toujours par rentrer et Mort me fera payer cette utilisation, alors tu te dépêches de te faire tirer les oreilles !

Barbe-Blanche éclata de rire, alors que le pirate à tête d'ananas secouait la tête, éberlué. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et un sourire doux prit place sur son visage, l'illuminant de joie, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris, tu as parlé des artefacts de Mort et nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde, yoi, rit-il.

Son sourire s'écrasa néanmoins quand il tendit sa main libre pour toucher l'apparition, mais que ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Harry sentit son traître de coeur se tordre, lui rappelant sa propre tristesse de ne pas pouvoir serrer ses parents, Sirius, Remus, sa femme ou ses enfants dans ses bras lorsqu'il les appelait.

Si son palpitant pouvait rester discret encore un moment, il ne voulait pas éprouver plus de compassion que cela pour le poulet à l'hawaïenne devant lui. Il voulait le sortir de sa descente aux Enfers avant qu'il n'y soit trop profondément tombé, mais rien de plus.

Il ne s'attacherait pas plus à lui, foi de quadricentenaire, même s'ils étaient tous deux immortels !

Il écouta d'une oreille le piaf tenter de se justifier auprès de son paternel qui n'approuvait pas sa décision de se séparer de leur famille, surtout pour prendre soin de son village natal qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. S'il y avait bien une responsabilité que Barbe-Blanche n'avait pas voulu voir sur les épaules de son fils aîné, c'était celle-là. Marco ne devait rien au village.

— Fils. Je suis mort, et rien de ce que l'autre niquedouille et toi pourriez faire ne me ramènera. Ne vis pas pour les défunts. Il te reste des frères, des soeurs, qui ont besoin de toi.

Harry sursauta et laissa échapper un juron indigné à l'insulte. Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les petits papiers du pirate, mais tout de même !

— L'autre niquedouille, il vous entend, essspèce de salsssifi ! siffla-t-il.

L'ancien Empereur haussa un sourcil, plus amusé que réellement atteint par l'insulte. Le sorcier bougonna, mais sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait de toute façon pas assez de rancoeur pour être très violent envers l'esprit et il avait déjà épuisé tout son répertoire, au point d'en venir à un banal légume qu'il avait en horreur.

Puis il reprit un air sérieux, alors que Marco ressemblait à un enfant qui se faisait houspiller pour une bêtise. Il avait l'air honteux et gêné, mais la lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux ne faisait pas regretter son idée à Harry, pour l'instant.

— Il y a une raclure de fond de tiroir de Garp qui se prétend mon descendant et qui les assassine un par un pour un trésor qui n'existe pas, ajouta finalement Barbe-Blanche. Alors mon dernier ordre en tant que père est celui-ci : protège-les. Protège les tiens, Marco. Et ce petit vieux perdu, aussi.

Il désigna le sorcier de la tête, qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant l'audace du vieux décrépi. D'un geste rageur, il retira la Pierre de la main de Marco et la lança dans son sac, croisant ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

C'était le pirate, le petit vieux, pas lui ! Non mais !

Un silence lourd s'installa ensuite dans la grotte et l'anglais garda un œil sur le piaf pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Pourtant, il tressaillit de surprise quand le blond le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui et cachant sa tête dans son cou. Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

Et il maudissait son cœur qui battait chaleureusement dans sa poitrine, alors que sa gorge se serrait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un contact humain ? La réponse lui fit peur et il ne repoussa pas le pirate.

C'était seulement parce que ça lui avait manqué et pour rien d'autre !

— Merci… souffla soudain le plus jeune.

— Moineau ?

Le médecin releva la tête, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et ses yeux remplis d'une détermination brûlante, loin du vide et de la souffrance.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la possibilité de lui parler une dernière fois, yoi.

Et soudain, Harry réalisa que Marco était plus sage qu'il ne l'avait été les premières fois où il avait utilisé la Pierre. Il considérait qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière discussion. Il ne suppliait pas pour plus de temps, pour discuter avec ses autres frères défunts. Peut-être que cela finirait par venir, alors il resterait prudent, mais il avait soudain un respect nouveau pour son vis-à-vis.

— Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, vieille momie, plaisanta soudain le pirate. Je compte bien tenir ma promesse, yoi.

— Qui tu traites de momie, la dinde déplumée ?! s'indigna le sorcier.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire, relâchant la tension et la nervosité accumulées pendant des jours. Une bulle de joie réchauffait le ventre de l'anglais et soudain, il se sentit à nouveau vivant. Malgré la douleur dans ses articulations, malgré la perte de ses proches, il riait à n'en plus pouvoir, les côtes et le ventre douloureux.

La Mort pouvait bien lui refuser son repos éternel, Marco avait raison. Il ne serait plus jamais seul et il s'agissait de la meilleure nouvelle depuis au moins deux siècles.

* * *

***ricane*  
**

**Je me suis bien amusée avec les insultes sur celui-là X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ?**


	14. Troisième Immortelle

**Re !**

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre issu de la Nuit !**

_122ème Nuit du Fof, Thème n°5 : Objection_**  
**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings et One Piece à Oda.**

* * *

**.**

**Troisième immortelle  
**

**.**

**.**

Harry lâcha un soupire de soulagement alors que son épaule terminait d'être soignée par Marco. Les flammes bleues et or guérisseuses faisaient un boulot admirable et il se demanda soudain si le piaf ne pouvait pas non plus atténuer la douleur dans ses articulations grinçantes.

— Ça ne serait que passager pour tes articulations, Harry, yoi. Oublie.

Le sorcier tressaillit. Le médecin arrivait-il à lire dans son esprit ou était-il devenu trop lisible depuis qu'il lui avait résumé son passé ? Dans les deux cas, ça ne lui plaisait guère.

— Excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier être cacochyme ! rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, mais j'ai une solution, yoi, répondit le blond en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Malgré son apparente tranquillité, l'anglais put observer une certaine crispation dans le corps du poulet à l'hawaïenne, comme si ladite solution ne lui plaisait guère. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, appréciant le confort d'un matelas mou et d'un oreiller bien remplumé.

Il était curieux, cependant. Quelle carte folle de ce monde la dinde sortirait de ses manches pour l'aider ? Même si son corps ne vieillissait plus, il était aux limites de l'acceptable. Il n'était même pas sûr que les Potions auraient pu l'aider, chez les sorciers.

— Qui est ?

— Une… amie. Une immortelle comme moi.

La tension ne faiblissait pas dans le corps du médecin et l'ancien Auror n'en était que plus curieux. Discrètement, il l'observa plus attentivement, alors qu'il notait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls immortels. Bon sang, combien y en avait-il dans ce monde ?

Il nota finalement les mains serrées sur son pantalon ainsi que ses yeux à la fois remplis de crainte et d'excitation. Harry conclut qu'il semblait heureux et malheureux de revoir l'immortelle, ce qui l'amenait à se demander quelle relation ils entretenaient.

— Et comment pourrait-elle m'aider, Moineau ? demanda-t-il, tout en continuant ses observations.

— Son Fruit, yoi, répondit laconiquement le piaf.

Très bien, le sujet avait l'air en plus d'être sensible. L'anglais préféra ne pas insister, se relevant doucement. Il prit la canne qui reposait contre le mur, s'appuyant avec un soupir dessus. Il adorerait pouvoir s'en débarrasser et il espérait que l'ananas sur pattes ne lui créait pas de faux espoirs.

Sinon, il lui rappellerait ce que ça faisait d'agacer un fils de Maraudeur. Il n'était pas à cours d'idées pour lui rendre la vie plus compliquée.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, dans l'intention de rejoindre la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de décent à manger. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir préparer un bon plat chaud et revigorant le faisait saliver. En vivant dans des grottes, il était plus difficile de cuisiner quelque chose d'acceptable pour déjeuner.

— On la trouve où, le poulet édenté ? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il descendait avec prudence les escaliers.

— Je ne sais pas exactement… D'après mes sources, elle a été capturée par la Marine, yoi. J'ai un bout de sa Vivre Card, alors je devrais pouvoir remonter jusqu'à elle, mais…

Harry se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. D'accord, celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et bon sang, qu'était-ce qu'une Vivre Card ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier le frisson d'excitation qui parcourut sa peau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de risques, ne s'était-il pas lancé tête baissée dans le danger ?

Ses années d'Auror lui semblaient très lointaines et celles de Poudlard encore plus.

— Oh, alors on fait quoi, on les cambriole avec un dragon, on détruit la moitié des bâtiments et on s'échappe en volant, Moineau ? rit-il.

— Un dragon, yoi ?! Misère, la momie, quels détails tu as oubliés de mentionner dans ton histoire ?

L'anglais esquissa un faible sourire en continuant de descendre les escaliers. Il lui avait fait la version raccourcie, il n'était pas rentré dans les détails, ou ils y seraient encore. Et il n'avait pas envie de sa pitié. Il avait passé l'âge puis, par Merlin, il était le plus vieux d'eux deux, il n'avait pas besoin d'être couvé par la mère poule qu'il pressentait que Marco était !

— Beaucoup… Mais j'ai besoin de renseignements sur ton monde, le piaf, alors ça attendra. Tu me raconteras ça pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose de comestible !

Le pirate grogna mais obéit. Ainsi, alors qu'Harry cuisinait, il lui parlait un peu plus de son monde, le plus objectivement possible. Mais l'anglais n'était pas dupe et la colère retenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait des Marines lui faisait bien comprendre qui il haïssait. Surtout en recoupant avec les informations de Barbe-Blanche.

La Marine ressemblait au Ministère sous le règne de Voldemort. Autant dire que cela ne lui rappelait guère de bons souvenirs.

Néanmoins, un plan se dessinait petit à petit dans sa tête et il enfourna sa quiche au jambon dans le four avec une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Marco était un criminel extrêmement recherché et connu, mais la Vivre Card était un morceau de papier qui pointerait sur l'autre immortelle.

Ils devaient simplement la retrouver sans alerter personne de la réapparition du piaf, puis la faire sortir de prison. Un plan presque impossible pour les gens de ce monde.

Mais il était un sorcier, plutôt bon et qui avait eu quatre cents ans pour s'exercer.

— Moineau, j'ai un plan, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

* * *

— Je t'en foutrais, des "fais-moi confiance", yoi.

— Quel vilain langage, _Hedwige_, ricana Harry. Mais serait-ce une objection au plan que je sens poindre ?

La chouette des neiges sur son épaule resserra les serres dans sa chair, le foudroyant de son regard doré, et le sorcier esquissa une grimace qui dissimulait mal son sourire.

Métamorphoser Marco en une chouette lorsqu'ils faisaient halte sur des îles en suivant la Vivre Card était une brillante idée, quoi qu'en pensait le concerné. L''animal sur son épaule le faisait passer pour un hurluberlu aux yeux des autochtones, il en convenait. Mais il se laisserait léchouiller par Stefan si quiconque pensait que le piaf était le grand, le puissant et inégalé Maître de Cieux.

— Non. Mais tu me le paieras, le vieux débris, yoi.

— Paroles, paroles, paroles, encore des paroles que tu sèmes au vent… chantonna le sorcier sans lui répondre.

Les yeux verts brillaient, plus vivants que jamais.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question...  
**

**Je vous laisse deviner qui, dans mes headcanons, peut bien être immortelle avec son fruit X)**

**Vous en saurez plus sur le prochain chapitre... Un bon thème est tombé, mais je crains que je n'aurais pas le temps de le traiter...  
**

**Croisez les doigts X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ?**


End file.
